Legends of Tomorrow Podcast Headcanons
by HeatStormLegends
Summary: This is a book about fanfics inspired by the amazing Legendary Ladies of the Legends of Tomorrow podcast. Please give them some views, they collect Rachels. Find out about Suit Up, Screw Up and an amazing idea of Big Brother: Legends of Tomorrow: Heroes VS Villains edition.


Alex and Sara are in the bridge, inside the office/parlor of the Waverider. Alex and Sara are drinking some whiskey in the whiskey tumblers. Sara is sitting on the table while Alex is in a chair beside her watching the screen as it shifts from feeds all over the ship to the feeds from all over the timeline, including the map of aberrations. Alex is talking to Sara about the Legion and their search for the spear fragments, while watching Mick in disgust as Mick sleeps naked, and as Rip is talking to Gideon in his room, and Jax and Stein are talking over some new Firestorm moves over a dinner in the kitchen, and Ray and Nate are sparring, yet again while Amaya and Leonard watch to make sure they don't wreck the ship.

"Do you think we will locate the other spear pieces and stop the Legion and my uncle, Sara," Alex asked.

"I don't know, hopefully Gideon can find them," Sara said.

"Captain Lance and Co-Captain Foxworthy, there is an aberration in London in January of 1888," Gideon said.

Sara and Alex say in unison, "Call the team together!"

Alex adds, not wanting to see Mick in all his glory, "And tell Mick to get his bloody clothes on."

Alex and Sara walk out through the door of the parlor onto the bridge of the ship, as Rip walks through the right door in the side. Alex turns toward Rip as Rip asks very excited, "So have you found the rest of the pieces of the spear yet?"

"No, we called you because we found an aberration. We will wait for the rest of the team to get here Rip." Sara said.

Jax and Stein come walking followed by Mick in his usual brown jacket, and black gloves, grey shirt, and jeans and a pair of boots. Jax is wearing his black leather jacket, pair of black skinny jeans, red shirt, and red converse. Professor Stein is wearing a blue button-up shirt, a pair of slacks, a pair of dress shoes, and his glasses. Sara is wearing a white shirt, a pair of blue skinny jeans and white converses. Alex is wearing a blue collarless polo shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and some dark blue converses.

"What's up," Jax asked, very curious.

"Yeah, why did you people wake me up," Mick asked, with a hint of anger.

"Well we have found an abberation involving our favorite group of villains," Sara said with a hint of annoyance.

Ray comes walking in, in his ATOM undersuit. Nate is wearing a pair of khakis, a silver shirt, and some grey converses. Snart is wearing his signature parka over a blue shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black boots. Amaya is wearing her leather jacket, her hair is curly, under her jacket is a gold t-shirt, a pair of black chucks, and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"What's going on," Ray asked, very curious like a little kitten.

"Yeah, why'd call all of us in here and why is Mick dressed," Snart asked, very coldly.

"Gideon, tell them what you found on our Legion of Doom," Alex said.

"I have located the Legion of Doom, influencing Jack the Ripper to be a killer in the date of January 15, 1888," Gideon said.

"Well, let's go!" Alex said, very insistently.

The team walks to their seats, Sara taking her seat in the Captain's chair, Alex and Jax taking their seats on either side of the console. Ray takes his seat beside Nate and Amaya behind Alex, and Mick takes his seat in between Snart and Professor Stein behind Jax, with Rip taking a seat in the middle of Stein and Ray, behind Sara.

 **LONDON 1888**

The ship lands in the time on the outskirts of London the day the Legion influences Jack the Ripper to be a murderer. The team gets out of their seats and heads to the cargo bay to go and take on the Legion.

Alex turns around as he is leading the team off the ship, stopping, saying, "WAIT!" Alex said. "We need to get in our suits."

Everyone turns around and goes back down the hall to put on their suits. Jax goes into the laundry room and pulls his pants out of the dryer to find that they shrunk.

Sara goes into her room and pulls out her white leather suit and puts on her jacket and tank top. She tries to put her pants on and clasp her pants, only to find that her pants won't clasp.

Ray goes into his room, only to find that his suit is somehow not there. He finds that the night before, he had the suit in his room while drunk and shrinks the suit as a prank on sober Ray. And he finds when looking at the security footage, that he had the suit somewhere, but Ray doesn't know where it is.

Alex goes into his bedroom, and puts on his leather jacket with studs, his black leather pants, his black boots, but he can't find his mask and hood. So, he walks down to his server closet only to find that the doors in have been locked. "Gideon, open the door!" Alex asks, only to find that Gideon is for some reason updating and can't do anything. So he pulls out an explosive arrow out of his quiver strapped to his back, and turns on his comm, saying, "Sorry, Jax, I will help you with the door!"

Jax shouts back, "What are you about to do to my ship, Alex?!"

"I am trying to get into my server closet if you must know," Alex shouted back, very annoyed as he notches the arrow into the bow.

Alex fires the arrow and runs, pressing the detonate switch once he gets to the end of the corridor. The door blows open so Alex can get his hood and mask.

Meanwhile, Rip goes into his study, but can't find his trademark coat.

Mick goes into his room and tries to find his heat gun, but he can't find it, so he goes into the kitchen for a beer. He spots Leonard looking in the kitchen for his cold gun. Mick opens the refridgerator and finds his beers, but also finds his heat gun encased in ice. "SNART!" Mick said.

"What, Mick? Did your gun get frozen or something. Because apparently you found out last night and burnt my cold gun." Snart said, very annoyed and very cold. [Pun intended]

Meanwhile, Nate goes into his room and puts on his star-spangled suit, or as Mick would say his star-spangled idiot suit. Then he tries to steel up, but it doesn't work. He tries to steel up again, that doesn't work. "Damn it, I'm having performance issues again." Nate said.

Amaya goes into her room, to put on her totem, only to find that it is gone. She looks at the security footage and finds that it is in the library.

Meanwhile, Eobard Thawne, Saracon, Malcolm Merlyn and Damien Darhk are in a field waiting on the Legends tapping their feet, it is obvious they are getting upset.

"Where the heck are these idiots?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah if they aren't here in 20 minutes, I say, Eobard takes us to get Big Belly Burger." Damien and Saracon say.

"Let's go, hopefully when we get back, they will be here. If not, we wait for an hour, then we go to the Vanishing Point to sleep." Eobard says, speeding the Legion away.

Meanwhile, we rejoin our team back on the bridge, all suited up and ready, but they have decided that since it is midnight the Legion probably went home to sleep, so the Legends decides to go to sleep to let Gideon update.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

The Legends fly in on the Waverider and arrive at the scene of the battle, and Alex comes over the intercom to the Legion, saying "I hope you brought your appetite we brought doughnuts, and some whup ass." And the Legion sighs in relief as if they had to wait all day for the Legends to get their act together. [Although what did you expect from this group of outcasts and misfits.]

In their next battle with the Legion the team decided to go in with pajamas on instead of suiting up.

 **Thanks again, Legendary Ladies and DCTV Podcasts for giving me inspiration for this story. I hope everyone enjoyed this. Please check out my other fanfics. If you enjoyed this please vote and subscribe and leave a comment below, I love criticism and advice on what I could do better. What do you guys want to see next for this story.**


End file.
